The Dragon Dawn
by Jynxi Jaymes
Summary: Here is the story of my oc Jinxie. A secret that she holds could save the world of ninjago from the overlords son Lord Thorus. Romance holds her path back as she struggles to keep her big secret and save Ninjago at the same time
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction  
Hi my name is Jinxie Jaymes. I'm 23 years old and a store manager at FunFix Fashion at the Ninjago City Mall. My cousin is a ninja and I'm living with his team on a flying ship called 'Destiny's Bounty'. My cousin Cole was reunited with me a long time ago after not seeing each other since we were 10. Cole ran away from our school because he couldn't sing or dance. I don't have any parents but my Uncle Lou is like one. Living with a team of ninja has its ups and downs, not mentioning the fact that my first night on board Cole dragged me on a triple date! It's hard living with five ninja, an old man and a young girl who is around my age, they have crazy personalities, not to mention stupid jokes and arguments amongst each other, I really don't know how Cole gets over them or the fact that I'm holding a deep, dark secret that could possibly ruin relationships between people and myself. Anyway let's begin the story


	2. The Talk

Chapter 2: The Talk I woke up in my small bedroom on the 'Bounty'. I got dressed and freshened up. I met the gang in the dining room for breakfast, there was an unusually bubbly mood at the table. " Hi Jinx, did you have a nice night?" Nya asked me. " Yeah I did, how are you?" I asked back. " Fairly good, I'm going out to the mall, want to come with me?" She asked. " Nah, sorry I'm trying to stay away from the mall when I'm not working, I'll stay home and rest for now." I said softly to Nya. " That's cool, I totally understand." said Nya, landing a wink to me. The true reason I didn't want to go to the mall was to save the awkwardness from being round Kai. I went on a triple date with him, Lloyd and Zane and it didn't end as well, I bumped into Kai several times. " I heard the prank store has great specials, can we go?" Jay asked Nya on behalf of the ninja. " Can you get some decent maturity?" Cole interrupted Nya. " Yeah Jay, go knock yourselves out." Nya sighed. I smiled, the ninja were a funny bunch of people. " Well, what are we waiting for?" Jay asked. Cole groaned. The ninja and Nya left five minutes later, Jay was excited as a little girl. I was left behind at the 'Bounty' with Sensei Wu. I decided to make a conversation with him. " So Sensei, what is it like to train my cousin?" I asked nervously, it was my first conversation with him. " Please call me Wu, Cole is one of the easiest to train, he is a great team leader." Wu said. " Oh that's good, Cole was cheeky when he was a kid." I said, remembering the time he threw a bucket of whipped cream on Uncle Lou. "I want to tell you something, you have a great destiny ahead of you." Wu said, taking no jokes with his serious face. " A destiny?" I asked, surprised as ever. " Yes, a great destiny." Wu said seriously. I was still shocked, how could a perfectly average person like me be a chosen one. " So, what exactly is my 'Great Destiny'?" I asked. " You are the Guardian of the Dragons. But with great responsibility comes with great power, come with me, I have something to give to you." Wu said, signalling me to follow him. I followed him down the hallway into a room that appeared to be his. Wu opened a little box and pulled out a stunning necklace. There was dragon curled up as the piece that hung down from the chain, it was gorgeous and mystic at the same time. " This will connect you to your powers." Wu said handing me the piece. I put it on, it glowed for some usual reason. " What exactly is my powers?" I asked absentmindedly. "You can shape-shift into a dragon." Wu said. I snapped out my trance. " A dragon?" I asked. " Yes, you need to harness your powers." Wu said. I nodded Stay tuned for my next chappy, I promise it will be long. The next chappy is called Harnessing Romance. 


	3. Lunch for Two

It was a week since Wu gave me my necklace, I haven't bothered to tap into its powers.

Wu told me how to shape-shift but I hadn't done it yet. I'm just so busy working as a

store manager, working from the crack of dawn til late at night. I'm that tired I could just

fall asleep as is, at least all that work was out of the way. An idea struck me. I logged on

to my computer and went to Google. I typed in Ninjago Archives. I went through the

archives to prophesies. One in particular caught me. _One girl will rise above others and _

_become the Guardian of the Dragons. She will be challenged and discriminated but she is _

_the true Guardian. She will destroy the evil Lord Thorus and save Ninjago and all dragons. _

I read the prophesy over and over again until it made sense. Of all ordinary people why

was I so special, why did I have to destroy some guy named Lord Thorus. I felt like

running away and never fulfilling the prophesy, it was all too much for me. I sighed,

maybe I'll talk to Wu, he might explain things to me in more depth. "JINX! Have you gone

to dreamland or something, I've been here for five minutes trying to get your attention!"

Elsa, one of my staff members yelled at me. " Oh sorry, I was zoning out, how can I help

you?" I asked. " There is a guy outside who wants to see you." Elsa smirked. I noticed her

smirk. " Bring him in, why are you smirking?" I asked before Elsa left. " Jinx, he is just a

good looking guy." Elsa said distantly. I groaned as she left, she had a habit of picking up

the wrong guys. The door opened and I laughed nervously, it was Kai. " What brings you

here?" I asked, almost jumbling my words. " Your beauty, you are quite attractive." Kai

said. " Why thank you for saying that, you didn't have to." I said humbling myself. " Do

you want to come to lunch with me? I would love some company." Kai asked, making it

impossible to say no. " Of course, just let me pack up." I said gathering my stuff. "I'll wait

outside then." Kai said opening the door and exiting the room. " ELSA!" I yelled. Elsa

came running into the room. " What's the matter Jinx?" She asked. " Look after the shop

while I go out for lunch, I may be a while." I said, lifting her mood, she was frightened I

was angry at her. " Sure thing, are you going to lunch with that good looking guy?" She

asked. " That's none of your business." I smirked. "Ok then, I'll look after the shop." Elsa

said leaving my office, only to be followed by me. I met Kai at the front of the shop where

he asked me to follow him. " Where are we going?" I asked as we went out of familiar

ground of the mall. " It's a surprise, trust me." Kai smiled. I trusted he was telling the

truth. We stopped in front of a pizzeria, called Johnnies. " Wow, I've heard of this place,

but I've never actually been here." I said to a smiling Kai. "Well, this is going to be a new

experience for you, trust me, the pizza here is great." He smiled. I beamed back, he

seemed to put this positive power on me. Suddenly, I had this very strange feeling, was

he taking me on a date to try and impress me. "Kai, are you taking me on a date?" I

asked nervously. " Uh yeah, I just wanted to make up for the awful date the other night."

Kai blurted out, he might of not thought properly what he was going to say. "That's so

sweet of you to do that." I smiled, shying away. Kai ignored my shyness and went into the

pizzeria followed by me. He asked for a table for two and we sat down.


	4. Trust

**Chapter 4: Trust (Part 1)**

My date with Kai was fun, successful and enjoyable, I could certainly feel a connection.

Kai was a darling, treating me like I was the only girl in the world, buying me roses or

chocolates and bringing them into my office. It was a Sunday today, meaning it was a day

off for me, I would relax and enjoy myself, perhaps mentioning to Wu about the prophesy.

I was enjoying a beautifully cooked breakfast made by the Ninja of Ice, Zane. The mood

around the table was chatty as always, brightening up the ships dull wooden walls. Kai

smiled at me from the other end of the table as he leaned further towards me to ask me

something. " What are you doing today?" He asked. "Nothing, have you got plans for

today?" I asked back. "Yeah I do, can I ask you something first?" Kai asked. "Yeah, OK." I

said, casually. " Are we officially dating?" He asked, I paused for a moment to think about

it. " I suppose so." I smiled. Kai stiffened up. "Guys, I got something to announce, Jinx

and I are officially dating." Kai said, gathering everyone's attention. The group smiled and

clapped to congratulate us. Nya broke out of her discussion with Lloyd to talk to me. "Well

I have to say, pretty amazing, how is my brother so charming?" She asked. " I'm not

really sure, I suppose it's the way he treats me, like I'm the only girl in the world." I

replied shyly. " I've never seen my brother like that, you must be that girl." Nya smiled,

looking at Kai who was arguing with Jay. " That girl?" I asked, as if I was known for

something bad. " What he means by 'that girl' is the one that he knows is the right one,

he has dated unsuccessfully before. None of those girls sparked that connection." Nya

explained, shocking me with how special I was. "Do you see me in a long-term

relationship with him, possibly marriage in the next few years?" I asked. " Yes I can

imagine it, but focus on now, take slow but steady steps." Nya said. I agreed with her, it

was early days, but it was like I could see the future. " Hey Jinx, are you ready to go out

with me, I've got a surprise for you." Kai said, making my smile wider. "Hang on mate, I'll

go get my pajamas off." I said getting up from the table. "Make sure you grab a jacket

with you, things may get a little chilly." Kai said, just as I headed down the hallway. I

grabbed some clothes and put them on, I was lost in thoughts. _A hiss was heard, a hiss _

_like a snakes. I was standing on a pillar in a dark place, deep purple eyes were staring at _

_me. A deep voice chuckled, menacingly. "Who are you?" I asked, assuming there was a _

_person where I was. "Thaat doesss not matter." The deep voice hissed. "Why doesn't it _

_matter, I want to know where I am." I said, curious on the voice that was talking to me. _

_"They call you the Guardian, pathetic." The voice chuckled again. The deep purple eyes _

_circled me, around them dark purple mist was being emitted. The voiced boomed with a _

_loud chuckle this time, revealing a thin,bony, scaly ,black body like a lizards. It loomed _

_over me, it's claws were unfolded ready to pounce on me. I screamed. _Footsteps down

the hallway ran, responding to an unusual scream. The door thrashed open, Cole and Kai

looked worried. "Jinx, are you OK?" Cole asked, his concerned look worried me. I made

up an excuse to bypass the dream. "Yeah I'm alright, I zoned out thats all." I said,

secretly sighing with relief. " OK, Jinx, are you ready to go?" Kai asked. I got up off my

bed and followed Kai.


	5. The Curse of Thorus

**A/N this is the last update from me for two weeks, I have to study. Sorry :(**

* * *

Chapter 5: The curse of Thorus

Wu beckoned me to his room, disappointment shadowed his features. "I am disappointed

in you." He said. "Why are you disappointed in me?" I asked the old man. "You have not

yet attempted to shape-shift or harness your powers, you don't realise how important

your role is." Wu said, furrowing his brows together. "I'm sorry Wu, I have been distracted

with me love-life." I said, convinced he would believe me. "Hmmm, well if that's the case

than it's time for a story." Wu said, folding his aged arms together. "What kind of story?" I

asked, almost childishly. "You'll see. _When the Overlord was against the First Spinjitzu _

_Master, he feared losing against him. So he created an egg, that egg had the young Lord _

_Thorus developing inside of it. The Overlord hid the egg in the shadows. Soon after the _

_Overlord fell and the egg was still hiding in the bleak shadows of Ninjago. Over many _

_centuries the egg hatched and Thorus was born, he would one day destroy Ninjago's _

_spirituality causing mass devastation. The First Spinjitzu Master (who was blessed with _

_long-life) heard of the news and created the Guardian of Dragons, a skilful warrior that _

_serves and protects dragons (as dragons hold the spirituality of Ninjago). This warrior _

_defeated Thorus before he rose to power and sent him to the Black Mountain, the darkest _

_and most remote places on the Island of Ninjago. The dragons were thankful and blessed_

_ the necklace of the Guardian with immense powers (shape-shifting into a dragon, _

_camouflage and Imperial Vision). Many years later, the Guardian passed away and handed_

_ the First Spinjitzu Master their necklace. The First Spinjitzu Master sealed the necklace _

_with golden power before putting it away. Many, many years later before the Spinjitzu _

_Master passed, he gave me, his youngest son the necklace. He told me about you and _

_how I would meet you_." Wu said. I was awestruck that I was mentioned by the First

Spinjitzu Master, that was a high honour. "So, I need to start my training." I said. Wu

nodded. "I expect by tomorrow evening that you have shape-shifted at least three times."

He said. I nodded and left the room. The words of the story haunted me, did I have to

destroy something so terrible? The answer was yes and I couldn't escape that. I went

back to the dream I had a few days ago. That creature must of been Thorus. I shuddered,

he seemed horrible and hard to destroy. I wasn't a confindent person, that would surely

knock me back.

* * *

I was in the Sea of Sand, I decided to have a crack at shape-shifting. I lied to the ninja

and said I was out seeing a friend, which wasn't true. I centred myself and closed my

eyes. "Unleash the peaceful power of the dragon guardian." I said in my head. A weird

sensation entered me, I felt my body changing. I waited a few seconds to allow the

sensation to pass. I opened my eyes and looked at my arm...it was a dragons foreleg. I

was successful in shape-shifting.

(No POV)

The girl had morphed into a dragon before strangers very eyes. The stranger gasped and

ran off into the distance, ready to report to his master.

* * *

**Enjoy and look out for more updates in two weeks. Sayonara!**


	6. The Fight

**A/N I managed to get a break from studying to make this chapter. Enjoy the cliffhanger :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Fight

(No POV)

"Master, the Guardian is gaining her powers." The stranger said. "I don't believe it, by the

way who are you?" The dark dragon called Lord Thorus said. "I am long and lost, you

would not believe me if I told you." The stranger said. "Still, who are you?" Thorus said. "I

am the long-lost Anacondrai, people thought I am a myth, but I am real." The stranger

said. The dragon hissed in approval. "How come you escaped when your tribe was

captured?" Thorus asked. "I was deaf, the sacred flutes could not effect me. Shortly after

my tribe was captured, I found a cure and I lived underground for so many years." The

stranger said. "At least you are still loyal to me, what is your name?" Thorus asked.

"Sethraa, my lord." The stranger said. "Sethraa, weren't you a general?" Thorus asked. "A

long time ago, I gave up my spot after I went deaf." Sethraa said. " I heard the

serpentine were released." Thorus said. "Yes, they were, they have been locked

underground." Sethraa said. "What about the Anacondrai?" Thorus asked, curious on

where his own tribe was (Thorus created the feared Anacondrai). "They resulted in

cannibalism, there was only one

survivor." Sethraa said. "Who survived?" Thorus asked. "Pythor." Sethraa spat, that name

was dirty to him. "Pythor? He deserves to be locked away again." Thorus said. "He didn't

get locked away, he was eaten by the Great Devourer." Sethraa said. "Even better."

Thorus hissed. The two laughed like old friends

* * *

(Jinxie's POV)

"Can I use the training room?" I asked Wu. I was starting to focus on my training. I have

successfully started shape-shifting. "Go ahead, I don't think anyone else is using it." Wu

said. "Thanks Wu!" I said, rushing off to get my training gear on. I came to the training

room to find Lloyd, shirtless and weight-lifting. "Uh sorry, I didn't realise you were

training." I said. "It's ok, I'm finished now, you can use the room." Lloyd smiled. "Thanks

Lloyd!" I smiled. Lloyd left me to train

(Kai's POV)

_"She is betraying you, stop her!" The voice said. "Why? What has she done?" I asked. "She is with the green one, she loves him more." The voice said. "Thank you for telling me, where is she?" I asked. "The training room." The voice said. I rushed to the room._

(Jinxie's POV)

I began training, putting myself to every physical challenge. The door opened very loudly,

it was Kai. I smiled. "Hey Kai, how's it going?" I said cheerfully. "You traitor, how dare

you!" Kai boomed. "What the heck?" I said. "How dare you love Lloyd more than me!" Kai

said. I was confused. "I love you more than Lloyd, in fact I have no feelings for him." I

said honestly. "Forget it, it's over have Lloyd." Kai said. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Why,

what's the matter with you Kai?" I asked. "Goodbye." Kai said, exiting by slamming the

door. I ran out to catch up with him. It was too late, he was gone. "Jinx, it's not your

fault." Nya said from behind me. "Yeah it's not your fault, don't worry, we will get Kai

back." Jay said, tapping my shoulder. I sighed.

* * *

(No POV)

At the Black Mountain.

"My Lord, we have one of the ninja." Sethraa said. Thorus laughed. "How did you get

him." He asked. "Mind games. When I payed a visit to the girl, I implemented a mind

control device on the nearest ninja. Soon we will have all of them." Sethraa said. Thorus

laughed again. "Without those ninja, her emotions will run wild, allowing me to capture

the dragons and destroy my father once and for all." He said. "No one will be greater than

you." Sethraa laughed. "Quite true." Thorus said. "Don't worry, I already have plans for

our next victim, the blue one." Sethraa said. "What kind of plans?" Thorus asked. "I'm a

Anacondrai, I can swallow things whole, they won't see it coming." Sethraa said. Thorus

laughed.

* * *

(Jinxie's POV)

"His tracks lead to the deadly forest, a deep and dark place, we must tread carefully."

Zane said. "I don't care what we do, as long as we find him." I said. "Calm down Jinx, this

will take time, easy slow steps." Jay said calmly. Cole had a worried look on his face.

"Let's find him." I said calmly. We began to follow his footsteps until we were greeted by a

gloomy forest. "Be on your guard, there are many hidden surprises." Cole says. We

walked into the forest. A wolf howled, making Jay jump. It was fairly close. The moon

appeared from the clouds, shining a spooky light on the forest. Twigs snapped around us.

The team came to a halt, listening out. Glowing red eyes came from a bush. We pulled

out our weapons. A gigantic wolf towered over us, it's eyes glowing crimson. It was a

werewolf, wearing torn and ripped clothes. The clothes look all so familiar. The same ones

Kai was last seen in. "IT'S KAI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The werewolf snarled,

advancing on me. There was a loud thud and a soft scream from behind me. I turned

around. Jay was missing. There was no time to worry about Jay, just our survival. "It

appears he is under a mind spell, he is not a true werewolf." Zane said. "What now?" I

asked.

* * *

**So... Nice cliffhanger. Still have to study so don't expect more from me.**


	7. Revival

**A/N it's amazing what I can do during study breaks. I would like to thank you for all the support on all three of my stories, I genuinely love any review, whether it's nice or mean, it helps me make my writing even better :D Please vote for the character to be captured next, options will be at the end of the chapter, your help will be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Revival

The werewolf snarled, intending to hurt me. "Where's Jay?" Nya yelled over the wolf.

"He's gone, right now, we need to get out of here!" I yelled. The moon hid behind the

clouds, the eerie light from it disappeared, darkening the forest. The werewolf's snarls

died down and low human-like growls. I looked towards the wolf, it wasn't a wolf

anymore. It was Kai. I went to go run to him but Cole held me back. "No Jinx, look at his

eyes, he is still under mind control." He said, I looked at his eyes, they were glowing

crimson. His clothes were ripped and he was standing there, growling lowly. "We must go

and get out of here while the moon is hidden." Cole said, letting go of my arm. "What

about Jay?" Nya sobbed. "There is no time to get Jay. Sorry Nya, he must of been taken

by someone." I said. We sheathed our weapons and retreated the forest. A huge, white,

four headed dragon greets us. I whimpered in fear, thinking that we were surrounded.

"Don't worry, it's the ultra dragon, he will not hurt you." Lloyd said. I smiled after that.

We hopped on the dragon and flew to the safety of the 'bounty'.

* * *

(No POV)

The innocent blue ninja banged on the cage, hoping someone will come. He was weak

after being swallowed whole by some sort of serpentine. "My lord, we have the blue one,

now we can start the army." Sethraa said. "An army? No way would I do your sick stuff."

The blue ninja said. "We will see about that, Sethraa control his mind." Thorus said.

"What the heck man! Who do you think you are?" The ninja in blue asked. "Lord Thorus."

Thorus hissed. The ninja whimpered in fear of the sound of the name. "Your Thorus? I've

heard of you, I hope the Guardian comes." The ninja in blue said. "The Guardian is

pathetic, you won't be saved, you will be here forever." Thorus laughed at the blue ninja.

"Master, the red one has returned, do I turn mind control off?" Sethraa asked. "Only if he

is in his cage." Thorus hissed. There was a locking sound and heavy pant of breathing.

"Woah, where am I?" The voice asked. "The Black Mountain, foolish ninja." Sethraa

hissed. "The Black Mountain? Last I recall was I was going to see Jinx train in the Sea of

Sand." The ninja in red said. "Mind control is a beautiful thing my two ninja." Thorus said.

"Two ninja, who else have you got?" The ninja in red asked. "That pathetic blue one."

Sethraa said. "Jay? Can you hear me?" The ninja in red asked. "Yeah I can." The blue

ninja replied. "ENOUGH! I have other things to do than deal with these ninja, I already

need to devise plans for the black one." Sethraa said. Thorus hissed and the two left the

two ninja. "They turned you into a werewolf." The blue ninja said. "A werewolf?" The red

one questioned. "Yes, you were attacking Jinx, that's all I saw before I was swallowed

whole and knocked out." The one in blue said. "Holy cow man!" The red ninja said. "And

to make matters worse, you broke up with Jinx and she was really upset." The blue ninja

said. The red one sighed and sniffled. "Aww man, what will she say when she finds out."

The one in red said. "Who knows." The blue ninja said.

* * *

(Jinxie's POV)

"So, are you saying that someone is mind-controlling Kai. So that is why he is a

werewolf." I said. "Pretty much, it's called an AI Advanced Mind-control Chip. Chances are

the person controlling Kai has stolen the blueprints for it as the actual prototype was

destroyed some time back" P.I.X.A.L. the 'bounty' computer said. "Is there any security

footage of the time it was stolen?" Cole asked. "Yes, but the company who owns it did not

release it to the general public as there is no specific person who stole it, it was a

serpentine species." P.I.X.A.L. said. "We can rule the Hypnobrai out of question, they have

their own mind-control powers." I said. "We can also rule out the Fangpyre, if they want

answers they bite." Lloyd said. "We can rule out the Constrictai, they won't let go of you

until they have an answer." Cole added. "We may as well rule out the Venomari too. If

they want answer they will use their hallucinatory venom." Zane said. "So they only tribe

left is the Anacondrai but Pythor is dead. It can't be another Serpentine because they are

locked underground." Nya stated. "There is only one snake that would be left, the long-

lost Anacondrai." Wu said. "Does the snake in the footage match an Anacondrai

description?" Cole asked. "Yes it does." P.I.X.A.L. said. "Then it must be that, perhaps he

was the reason Jay went missing." I said. "But why would an Anacondrai do such a

thing?" Lloyd asked. "The Anacondrai were created by Lord Thorus to rival the Serpentine,

they are eternally loyal to him." Wu said. "Where is the Guardian, they would have

stopped this by now." Nya said. "I don't know, the question is, why on earth do they want

us?" Cole asked. "Maybe they can see that the Guardian would possibly ally with us." I

said, trying to act as normal as possible. "I see your point." Zane said. "Whatever they

want, we must be on guard for anything that comes our way." Lloyd said. "We are down,

but we refuse to lose." Cole said. "We may have lost our best fighters but we are still

strong." Nya added. "We must have night watch in shifts, so we are fully on guard." I

suggested. "I'll take the first shift." Lloyd offered. "And I'll take the second night." Cole

said. "Tomorrow we will organise the shifts, Lloyd can take the first one if he wants." I

suggested. "Agreed than, we will go to bed now." Wu said. Went got ready for bed and

settled down for our first night of being on guard. We were prepared.

* * *

(No POV)

"I've got an ingenious plan, it's part of the master plan to help you rule Ninjago." Sethraa

said. "What is your plan?" Thorus asked. Sethraa pulled a cover from a crate. It was a pile

of dusty bones. "A pile of bones will help me rule Ninjago?" Thorus snorted. "These aren't

any ordinary pile of bones, they are the Anacondrai bones, if you could revive them, we

have an army until the Robodroids are manufactured. They are also crucial to capturing

the black ninja." Sethraa said. "Alright then, I'll revive them." Thorus said. The creature

breathed heavily and a puff of purple fire came from his mouth. The crate rattled and

glowed. The creature finished breathing and a loud chatter was heard, the chatter of the

Anacondrai. "Shouldn't I be general now, that means Pythor is still alive." Sethraa said.

"I'll tell them to obey you and not Pythor if he shows up." Thorus said. "Thank you my

Lord." Sethraa bowed. "ANACONDRAI, YOU WILL OBEY SETHRAA EVEN THOUGH HE IS

NOT THE GENERAL. ANYONE WHO FAILS TO DO SO WILL SUFFER PUNISHMENT." Thorus

yelled over the chattering tribe. They all bowed. "Now for my plan." Sethraa smiled.

* * *

(Jinxie's POV)

A loud scream and the sudden rush of footsteps darted down the hallway. I opened my

door and saw the bunk room door of the ninja's wide open. Zane, Nya, Wu and Lloyd were

standing around Cole's bed in shock horror. "What happened?" I asked. "Cole has

magically disappeared, we searched the whole 'bounty' and he is not there." Zane said.

"No one could of taken him, Lloyd was on guard, and he was wearing night vision

goggles." I said. "That's the problem, how did he disappear?" Nya asked. "We must find

safer grounds, I'll send an SOS call to my brother and see if he can hide us." Wu said.

"We must leave shortly, it's not much safer here." I said. "We will send the call very

soon." Zane said.

* * *

(No POV)

"Brilliant job on capturing the black ninja." Thorus hissed. "Thank you my Lord. The

Guardian and the leftovers are heading towards safety. I intercepted their SOS call, they

are at Garmadon's Compound. Their falcon is our beacon, he will lead us anywhere they

go." Sethraa hissed. "Soon, Ninjago will be MINE!" Thorus snarled. He roared in approval.

* * *

**Options for voting out are Nya, Wu and Zane. I have plans for Lloyd of my own. Thank you for the ever growing support :D**


	8. The Game Begins

**A/N hello guys and welcome to another Dragon Dawn. I've been very busy so I apologise for the lack of uploads. Enjoy ;) **

* * *

Chapter 8: The Game Begins

(No POV)

"If you refuse to help us, I'll make you hurt all of your leftover friends." Sethraa said.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" "Why would I do your sick things?" The ninja in black,

Sethraa's latest captive asked. "That is none of your business sick ninja." Sethraa said.

"I'm sure you won't get away with this." The black ninja said. "Who said I was getting

away with anything." Thorus interrupted. "Who do you think you are, you think you can

swallow me whole and lock me in some cage." The noisy black ninja said. "Enough with

your chatter, can I have some men tape his mouth." Sethraa ordered. The sound of tape

ripping and a muted voice followed. "Lucky for you I'm being nice, I'm not usually nice."

Sethraa said. The black ninja opened his mouth to make a statement but was stopped by

the tape. The other two captive ninja watched in horror as the black ninja's eyes turned

crimson.

* * *

(Jinxie's POV)

"I'd say we go to the Black Mountain and investigate, we may find the others and we can

rescue them." I suggested. "Are you sure you want to ambush the Black Mountain,

Thorus is powerful and only the Guardian can face him." Zane added. "Thorus has no

army, he hasn't got any dragons yet so he will be weak enough to face." Wu said. "We

need weapons and extremely good stealth skills." Lloyd said. "Do not use your golden

power, it will be seen for miles if you use it, than that will be excellently stealthy." I said

sarcastically. "We will travel by earth dragon, they can disguise themselves as a pile of

rocks easily." "My brother says he has a few dragons, if he has an earth one I'll ask him."

Wu said, leaving our group. "Wouldn't the earth dragon struggle to carry four people?"

Nya asked. "Earth dragons are capable of carrying eight people with ease." Zane

answered for me. I nodded in agreement. "Earth dragons are some of the strongest

dragons in Ninjago, do not underestimate their sheer strength." I stated. "I wouldn't

recommend them for flying, their heavy body's slow them down. In saying that, their

powerful legs make them extremely hard to chase on land." Zane said. Wu returned as

Zane was saying that sentence. "My brother says we can use his earth dragon. However

it's wingless so we have to rule flight out of our plans." He stated. "I thought all dragons

have wings." Nya said. "Earth dragons, unlike other elemental dragons have two species,

a winged and a wingless variety." I said, taking over Zane and his facts about dragons.

"When do we leave?" Lloyd asked. "Tonight, after dark." I replied.

* * *

(No POV)

" Ah, the heist is complete. We have depleted the store of electro-cobrai at the Ninjago

Aquarium. We now have enough power to manufacture the Robodroids." Sethraa said.

"Good, once we start manufacturing them, we will start capturing dragons." Thorus

hissed. "Yes, then the balance will be destroyed, essentially destroying all of Ninjago."

Sethraa said. "Let the prisoners out on chains and tie them to a security pole so they

don't escape. While they are out of the cages update the security, it needs to be

tightened." Thorus ordered. "Yes master." Sethraa bowed, taking a few of his tribe with

him. "This is all part of my plan Guardian." Thorus laughed.

* * *

(Jinxie's POV)

The wingless earth dragon was dragged out on chains, making low growling sounds. It

looked at me and growled some more. Words began to form in my head. "_If you were the _

_true Guardian, you would not risk any dragon to the Black Mountain._" A low rumbling

growl of a voice said. "Whoops, I didn't think that through." I said. The dragon began to

bare his teeth, he seemed disappointed. "_Show your Guardian skills and go by yourself._"

He growled again. "I will then." I said. "Jinx? What's the matter?" Lloyd asked, waving his

hand in front of my face. "I believe it's too dangerous to go, I will scout for you guys

before we decide to rescue them." I announced. The group nodded. "I believe that is

safer. There is a 99.99999% chance of failure." Zane said. Androids, they'd be useful in a

mathematics lesson. "I'll leave now, I have weapons and food, I should be fine." I said.

"Good luck, don't get yourself in a mess." Wu said, adding a little wink at the end of it. I

headed off.

* * *

I got as far away as possible from the compound before even considering shape changing.

Once I did, I travelled faster to my destination. I made dragon sounds of pleasure as flew

through the nights cold air. The air was empty, apart from the occasional night bird. I

wasn't there to scout for the group, I was there to rescue my cousin, my ex-boyfriend and

Nya's boyfriend. A dark mountain approached me. I landed close by and shape-shifted. I

was as quiet as a church mouse. I found a compound. There were prison cells and many,

many machines, it seemed to be Thorus' base. There were snake-like figures walking all

over the place. They've probably released the Serpentine again. They seemed to be

dragging three figures on chains. I pulled out my binoculars and had a closer look. It was

Kai, Jay and Cole. I also had a closer look at the snakes, they were Anacondrai?

* * *

I put together a plan, I was rescuing them in my dragon form, dropping them off at the

compound, going away to shape-shift and coming back, denying I saw anything. I quickly

shape-shifted. I roared loudly. Everyone at this compound looked at me, I roared again.

"Well, well, well look who have here, that pathetic Guardian." An Anacondrai said. I

swooped down at the guys and successfully grabbed them. I flew off, roaring in success.

The guys weren't too happy by the flight. There was a burning sensation in my paws, it

was iron. I have a serious allergy to iron, it sizzles my skin. It must still effect me as a

dragon. I shape-shifted back into a human and plummeted towards the ground. Kai, Jay

and Cole all yelled. I didn't asked to shape-shift, it was the iron weakening me. I finally

hit the ground. I groaned in pain, I must have a few broken ribs. I looked up at the guys

to see if they were alright before I ran away. My eyes met theirs. I felt I was in deep

water. "You didn't warn me you were a mutant." Cole spat. Kai folded his arms and

scowled. "Great what am I gonna tell people, my girlfriend is a mutant." Kai mumbled.

Jay showed no emotions, he probably didn't have an opinion. "I can explain honestly..." I

said. "...No you can't leave us and go away, we never want to see your face again." Kai

cut in. Cole folded his arms and scowled too. I hesitated. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

He spat. "Fine, make note of this, next time you see me, you will be sorry you ever said

those words." I said. There was silence. I shape-shifted. I narrowed my dragon eyes at

them. They were full of hatred and disgust. I flapped my wings and made a dragonish

sound. I took off, not once looking back.

* * *

A few months later

* * *

"Welcome to Aurora City on your Ninjago Airways flight NA7779. We welcome you to this

lovely city and wish to see you again in the future." The P.A. system said. I unbuckled my

seatbelt and pulled down my luggage from the overhead locker. I took the opportunity to

study about the Guardian's duties at the prestigious city. Aurora City held all of Ninjago's

archives and prestigious books. It was a posh city, formal wear was the only dress code

allowed. I also took the time to escape the awful rat race of Ninjago City as Aurora was

over the other side of Ninjago. I received a letter from Wu the other day, suggesting that

I should go to Aurora and find out as much as possible about the Guardian. I followed the

advice.

* * *

"Ahh, Miss Jaymes. It's a pleasure to see you." Steve the library manager said. "It is good

to see you too." I smiled. It was the first time I smiled for a very long time. "I see you are

the Guardian." Steve pointed to my necklace. "Yes I am." I replied. "Well I'm sure I would

trust you save and protect Ninjago." Steve smiled. "Yeah, if only my ex could agree with

me." I sighed. "Why, what happened?" He asked. "I rescued him from Thorus, I had an

allergic reaction with iron and shape-shifted in front of them." I sighed again. "That's no

good. There is a library function on tonight, would you like to come?" Steve asked kindly.

"Sure." I said blankly. "Fantastic. The function is here at 6:00 sharp. You'll get to meet

many famous people and have a great time. You deserve it, your ex wasn't treating you

right, you need some fun." Steve smiled. He reminded me of Jay, a bit of a motor mouth.

The memory of the gang made me sigh.

* * *

My hair was blow-dried. It was out and on one side. I was wearing a knee-high sparkly

black dress. The dress was strapless. I looked barely recognisable. I wore jet-black

stilettos that matched with the dress. I carried a white purse with a blingy clip. I looked

elegant in the mirror. I took a taxi to the library. "Miss Jaymes, you are most elegant."

Steve greeted me. "Thank you Steve." I smiled. The library was elaborately decorated,

typical Aurora City style. The party was beautiful, I met many famous citizens.

Several shocks filled the room. Glasses broke and alcohol was everywhere. Everyone but

seven people remained. It was the ninja. I growled. Kai, Nya, Cole, Lloyd and Zane shot

me venomous looks. If looks could kill I swear I'd be dead. I shape-shifted and roared.

"Well, attack her!" Cole yelled. The ninja except Jay and Wu attacked me. I breathed ice

onto them, hoping they'd be frozen. They all dodged it. Cole pulled a scythe and swung it

into my forepaw. It dug deeply. I moaned in pain and swiped him with my other forepaw.

Blood stained down his tux. I snarled. I was very much weak now. That scythe was iron.

Iron wounds hurt me deeply. I passed out.


	9. Surprises

**A/N This is sadly the second-last chapter of this story. Don't worry I plan a sequel that will equally good, if not better. I would like to thank all of you guys for the support of Truth or Dare, that has been successful**

* * *

Chapter 9: Surprise

I shape-shifted shortly after passing out. There was a gash in my left arm from where I

was attacked as a dragon. I was too weak to use my powers, it looks like I'm just gonna

have to use hand to hand combat. Jay walked up to me and smiled. "Here take this, use it

to defend yourself." He said, chucking a katana to me. "Why are they like this?" I asked.

"It's those mind-control devices, mine broke during that fall." Jay said. "Quick, pretend

your against me, otherwise they'll attack you." I hissed. "Ok but take this, it will keep

your strength up." Jay said. He chucked me a vial of substance before running away to

'fight' against me. I poured a little liquid into my mouth. It tasted awful. I felt the effects

very soon. The iron wound stopped bleeding. I shape-shifted with no effort again. Kai

growled. I snarled. I was strong and ready to defend myself. "LEAVE!" Jay yelled. I roared

and broke through the roof. I flapped my wings slowly as I tried to fly through the roof. I

bared my teeth and roared, flying towards home.

* * *

(No POV)

"We now have a total of twenty dragons." Sethraa said. "Perfect." Thorus hissed. "I have

a few Robodroids out there spying on the Guardian, we must stop her learning more on

how to destroy you." Sethraa sighed. "I already have guys out there trying to catch her."

Thorus hissed. "You are most intelligent my Lord." Sethraa hissed. "Yes, I have already

established that." Thorus snarled.

* * *

(Jinxie's POV)

It's been a few days since the Aurora City incident. I flew back to Ninjago City. I had an

apartment in the city and that's where I've been living for the past couple of months. I

was out at my favourite coffee place Cafe Rush. I was reading the Ninjago Times. "I

thought you'd be here, you enjoy this coffee." A voice from behind my paper said. I

looked up, it was Jay. "Hello Jay, how are you?" I asked him. "Ok, I had to get away from

the others, they are under Thorus' control and they have been acting really strange." Jay

sighed. "Can I sit down?" "Of course." I smiled. Jay pulled out the chair over the other

side of the table and sat down. "How are you?" He asked. "That ointment you gave me,

it's healing my iron sores." I said. "That's good to know." Jay smiled. "How did you know

I'm allergic to iron?" I asked. "The Guardian has an attribute, an allergy to iron." Jay said.

"Wow! That sucks, I thought it run in the Jaymes family." I sighed. "It could. Speaking of

Jaymes, Cole hates you now, he is under their control and that is triggering it. He still has

your best interests at heart." Jay sighed. "I know, if they weren't under control, do you

think they would of forgave me if they weren't under the control?" I asked. "That is a hard

question to answer, everyone would probably have a lot of shock from it." Jay replied. "I

just want everything to be normal, I want my boyfriend back, I want a life I could enjoy

without worrying about my secret." I sobbed. Jay leant over and hugged me. "Don't

worry, everything will be normal soon. Let Thorus think he is winning and defeat him,

then everything's gravy." Jay sighed. I kissed Jay, on the lips. He hummed, he seemed to

enjoy it. I enjoyed the comfort, but I was beginning to fall for Jay. His wispy reddish-

brown hair amused me. His sense of humour always made me laugh. He made you feel

warm and fuzzy inside, he was a genuinely welcome man. I broke the kiss. Jay smiled, I

think he was falling for me too. "Can I stay at your apartment for a while, I can't stand

living with them." Jay asked. "Sure, you've done so much for me, it's the least I could

do." I smiled

* * *

It's the morning following Jay's first night. He was humble, insisting that he cooked

dinner. His cooking was fairly nice, I enjoyed it. "Hi Jay, how was your first night?" I

asked. "Fantastic, I caught up on some much needed sleep." Jay smiled. "Jay, I gotta

admit something, it happened when I kissed you." I sighed. "What is it?" Jay asked, there

was a happy tone in his voice. "I've fallen in love with you." I said softly. "Me too." Jay

smiled. "Really." I laughed. "It takes one kiss and I've fallen in love." "I was gonna say

that too." Jay laughed. "This is weird, in fact it's really weird." I laughed again. "Does this

make us dating or just in love?" Jay asked. "You know what, I prefer dating, it's likely Kai

will never be normal again." I smiled. "Then it's settled, we are dating." Jay said, his voice

sounded slightly distorted. "Jay are you alright?" I asked. "Yes, I've never felt better." Jay

laughed. His shape twisted and turned. With a blink of an eye he was gone and a dragon

reappeared. It was dark with purple particles surrounding it. It was the dragon that

appeared in my dream several months ago. "Are you Lord Thorus?" I asked. "Yes I am,

you lost, I have all the dragons now." He said. "I haven't lost, I'm getting stronger." I

smirked "Are you? No one in Ninjago is on your side, I have them all now. You can't

defeat me, nothing can help you." Thorus hissed. "We will see about that." I said. "See,

foolish girl, nothing can save you, you are all alone." He hissed again. Thorus disappeared

with a puff of purple smoke. I was alone, no one could help me.

* * *

I walked across the city, it was in tatters. Cracks in the ground were large and threatening

to swallow me whole. Fires were the next dominant part of the damage to the city. What

was a bustling metropolis was literally a hell hole. I stared at the shattered windows of

businesses, hanging signs. Ninjago City looked dead, in fact it was dead. All the people of

this city and beyond were gone, not a single human except myself were free. I was going

to face Thorus alone, every step I took brought him closer to me. There was a gold

shimmer beside my left foot. It was a sword. The sword was pure gold and had dragons

breathing all four elements. I picked it up. My necklace began to glow, I think it was

trying to tell me that this sword belonged to me. I pulled out my katana and sheathed the

golden one, I continued my journey.

* * *

(No POV)

" ALL HAIL YOUR KING." Sethraa yelled to all the prisoners. There was shuffling in the

cells as the Ninjago citizens bowed down. "Thank you." Thorus snarled "So what is your

first duty as King?" Sethraa asked. "Hunt down the Guardian, I want her dead as soon as

possible." Thorus hissed. "I will see that is done." Sethraa bowed.

* * *

**A/N I'm so excited for the last chapter, it will be epic and full of action. The final chapter will set the scene for the next story Playing With Fire**


	10. Showdown

**A/N The final chapter was always going to be short, there was no doubt. However the next story will be published in the next couple of days. Thanks for all the support for this story **

* * *

Chapter 10: Showdown

Every breath I took was painful and sharp. It took me three days to make it to the Black

Mountain, by car. I saw an abandoned car so I took the keys and filled it up at the petrol

station. I left money on the counter, I don't know why because they never come back, I

guess it was just being nice. I stared at the base, robots and Anacondrai patrolled the

area, probably looking for me. I took a deep breath and I was ready to face him. "SHOW

YOURSELF THORUS!" I yelled as I jumped into the base. Soldiers of both kinds pulled out

weapons and snarled. "No need guards, I'll take care of her, personally." Thorus snarled. I

shape-changed and took to the air. "Really, that's the best you can do?" Thorus asked.

"Says you, you don't even have wings!" I snarled. "Foolish girl." Thorus hissed. Thorus

grew in size, making me do a dragonish gulp. That wasn't the end. Huge black wings

unfurled. Thorus roared, shaking the whole compound. He took flight. I lunged at him,

trying to knock him out of the sky. I failed, resulting a bite on my leg. The bite and the

white scales around it were black, as if it was poisoned. The leg felt heavy, slowing my

flight down. I still needed to remain strong. I roared, stating I was still strong and oh so

ready to defeat Thorus. He gave me a look with his purple eyes, he was concentrated and

focused like me. I shot a puff of fire at him, blinding him for a few seconds while I came

for an attack. I head butted him. He retaliated with a tail swing. It winded me and sent

me flying through the air, shape-changing during the process. I fell with a bone-breaking

thud on the ground. I was out, I lost, he won

" I knew you were pathetic from the first time I met you." He hissed as he approached

me. I moaned in pain. Thorus snarled. There was a faint gold shimmer in the corner of my

eye. The sword. I grabbed it, it instantly healed my broken bones. I got up and swished

the sword towards Thorus. He snarled. "What, are you afraid of a little golden sword?" I

smirked. There was silence in Thorus' direction. "Because I AM THE GUARDIAN!" I yelled.

Golden power surrounded me. The sword disappeared. I shape-shifted and I was stronger

than ever. I roared so loud it echoed through Ninjago. "NO!" Thorus boomed. He clawed

at me, it did not injure me at all. I was invincible. I winded Thorus with my strong tail. I

knocked him back a couple of hundred metres. I turned towards the prison and roared.

And then there was darkness

* * *

(Kai's POV)

Jinx turned towards the prison cells and roared, it was a mighty roar. The golden energy

surrounding her was the only light source in Ninjago. Thorus creeped up from behind her.

He swallowed her whole before I could yell to her. Ninjago was doomed forever now.

Thorus glowed, quite literally. I heard him yell in defeat. Golden light flashed before our

eyes. The light of day was shining brightly, the sun merrily smiling at us. The locks on all

the cells were disintegrated. People flowed out of the cells. I ran out and greeted the

ninja. "WE ARE FREE! SHE SAVED US!" I yelled, hugging my sister Nya. The group smiled.

"Where is she? She must be around here somewhere." Cole stated. "Your analysis is

incorrect, she is not here." Zane sighed. The group paused to commentate Jinx's work.

"Wherever she is, she is thanked by all of Ninjago." Lloyd smiled. We walked off into the

sun, arm by arm.


End file.
